


Copy=Paste

by WaltzQueen



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Drabble, Gen, bad ideas TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: Alcor has a Wonderful Idea.





	Copy=Paste

Dipper tries thinking his way around it. He's not hurting her, not really, he thinks as he stares at the pink wriggly thing in the doctor's hands, being washed and still looking like an extra-dimensional fetus more than the baby she currently is. He's just helping her is all. She doesn't know who she is yet, having just been born. Growing up can take a lot out of you; energy, injuries, memory. Dipper would know. Being Dipper Sterling was hard work. He emphatically does not think about how hard it is to live without her. So really, it's only nice of him, only right to give her a much deserved boost.

She's going to have a full life, he thinks as he materializes in the hospital, setting off demon alarms in a seven kilometer radius. He plucks her from the doctor's hands like an oversized grapefruit. The shivering person doesn't fight him. How could he? But Dipper has more important things to think about than some background character in this important moment. He has Mizar to think about. Better help her get started now then.  
  
He delicately presses one dangerous nail on the damp skin between her eyes.  
  
  
He hadn't had the idea to copy memories until Mabel and Henry and the triplets were ashes in the wind. Mira had brought up the excellent point that all of the Mizars were different people, with different hopes and dreams. The outside influences of the world shaped them into distinct personalities with opinions on things that varied wildly. Dipper, who had been hanging on to Mabel in his not-heart from the day that she died and a little girl with her soul named Carmen was born, had to finally accept that he was holding onto nothing. The sister he thought he had clenched between two desperate hands had become dust and memories.  
  
In a desperate bid to not lose more people, more of Mabel, he rifled through her head and copied everything down.  
  
He knows it was a Bill Thing To Do and that memories were private things and he should have asked but he couldn't risk the No. He couldn't let go of Mira, not when he didn't have Mabel. Her opinion on all the animation industry, her feelings about soap brands, that little worry that kept popping up about ants. Everything was effectively xeroxed onto the limitless canvas that was Dipper's memory. But why stop there? _Go big or go home!_ Every single Mizar received the same treatment afterwards,Belle, Bentley, Oliver, everyone. Even when he tried to be a gentle touch with magic with some of the more fragile Mizars and not use magic on them, he still found himself prying through their mind with a fine toothed comb.  
  
he didn't change anything. That wasn't the point. Oh, sure. He could have easily untangled some mental knots or smoothed out a bumpy patch of personal problems but then it wouldn't be them. It was a reconnaissance, not repairs. He didn't want to change them, just...save them. It hadn't occurred to him what exactly he wanted to _do_ with his copies of their memories, just that he needed to keep them with him in some way.  
  
And then Mizar was born.   
  
This in itself wasn't a terribly shocking turn of events. Mizar had been reborn hundreds of times. Most people paying attention could have seen it coming. What they probably would not have seen coming is Alcor's great idea to finally do something with his copies of everyone's brains. Starting with one very specific person.  
  
So now, Dipper waits. Each millisecond stretching impossibly long for a being that has lived through so many years. He really should have tried this with something easier. A mouse perhaps, or maybe he could have picked a random soul out of a basement somewhere. Stars knew, there were enough people deserving experimentation hiding in basements and doing wicked things. but he couldn't contain his excitement in that moment. All hesitation went out the fiftieth story window. He grits his teeth together, feeling them break under pressure, hastily repair themselves and break again. Time and Space stretches dangerously close to breaking as Alcor watches the baby wrinkle their nose.  
  
He grins delightedly as, slowly, Mizar opens her eyes.


End file.
